Xander: The Pink Ranger
by Marsetta
Summary: Xander should stop making bets with Cordelia. Female!Xander, Ghost!Willow, Mature!Buffy! Poor Giles has to deal with them. Added, Danny Phantom, Kim Possible,
1. Prologue

**Sup Ppl! So, I was asked to do this, as an Art Trade of sorts, by Ninja Master. They got me the cover art, It's call Xander the Pink Ranger by** **AvatarLogan over on Deviantart. Basically, Xander becomes female, Buffy becomes even more BA, and Willow becomes a half ghost. It's awesome!**

 **I do not own, Buffy, Power Rangers, or Danny Phantom.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Xander groaned in his bed, pulling the covers farther over his head and curling up. He really didn't want to get up. His head ached, his feet hurt, his fists were burning. And his whole body was feeling weird. Like nothing he had felt before. He realy didn't want to move. He tried to remember why that was.

 _Cordelia shook his hand, "Deal"_

What Deal? Xander's head hurt.

 _Xander looks around the costume shop, frowning at everything. He had an idea for what he was going as, but now? Now he had to change that. He had to go as a girl._

Xander groaned. At least, he thought, he still was the $2 costume king.

 _Xander ran around, looking this way and that, everything was different, not as it should be._

Xander sneezed. Ugg, maybe he had a cold.

 _Xander! Oh my god what happened to you?"_

His Willow, she was there, she might know what happened to him.

Xander stood, bracing himself on his headboard, his center of balance was off, weird.

He walk over to the mirror, and promptly screamed really loud.

Thank everything holy that his parents were at work.

 _"Xander? My name isn't Xander. It's Kimberly."_

* * *

 **So, How was it so far? I like it. Can't wait to write more. I have another story that I need to write, and I mean NEED seeing as I'm getting paid for it, and another... Okay, I have three stories I need to do so far.**

 **I'll try and finish this soon. But I also don't want to rush it.**

 **Mars**


	2. Halloween Pt 1

**Hey all! I'm trying to get this done asap.**

 **Here is Chapter 1. Halloween, Pt 1.**

 **I do not own!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Xander glared at the popular girl, she just smirked.

He stormed off with Buffy and Willow at his tail. He was kind of mad at Buffy, because it was her fault he lost the bet. And she had done it without realising, which made it all the more embarrassing. There is no power on this earth that can get Xander to tell us exactly what went down, he will take it to his grave.

At Ethan's.

Xander looks around the costume shop, frowning at everything. He had an idea for what he was going as, but now? Now he had to change that. He had to go as a girl. He noticed Willow and Buffy stop at the gown, and his gaze immediately strayed away from the girls, his mind going to what happened earlier.

He saw something, something that he could get that would be perfect.

Over in the miscellaneous bin. A morpher! There were two of them, but he couldn't take the red one, Red is always a boy. But he could take the pink one. $2. Xander Grinned. He was still the $2 costume king!

* * *

Xander was still mad about his costume. He wore a light pink shirt, with the words Princess of Pink printed in dark pink on the front, his mom had it buried deep in her closet, and unfortunately, it was the only thing that fit him that was pink. His jeans were a really light blue, a pair his mom had tried to get him to wear more often, but he refused. And a pair of white sneakers his dad gave him when he found them too small for his own feet.

So Xander's costume was complete. He made his way over to Buffy's house, hoping that the night would just end.

* * *

Xander was just walking around with his group when a sudden feeling of nausea filled him. He fell to the ground, then everything went black for a second.

Kimberly stood, looking around, everything was different, not as it should be. She noticed that her shirt was way too big, so she went to her hair, to use the band to tie the shirt, but her hair was already loose.

She noticed that her pants were too big too. So she tucked her shirt in and used the belt as tight as it would go, it was just barely small enough.

She looked around again while she fixed the belt. A small, creature thing came at her. She kicked it. The thing turned and ran from her. She started to defend people she saw cowering from the creatures.

* * *

Willow looked around, her arms covering her stomach. She saw a creature, and instantly lifted her hand to stop him from hurting a little girl, a bright green light shot from her hand, hitting the boy straight on.

"Sorry!" She called out, hoping she didn't hurt the kid. She turned when she saw something in the corner of her eye. Xander!

"Xander! Hey!" She ran over to her childhood friend and crush.

"Xander! Oh my god what happened to you?" She was horrified, it was Xander, the clothes were the same, only, this Xander had the shirt tucked in.

"I think you have me mixed up with someone else." The girl said.

"No, you are Xander. I know you are." Willow hoped she didn't sound desperate.

"Xander? My name isn't Xander. It's Kimberly." Willow's heart fell. Xander turned into his costume.

"No, well, yes. You are Kimberly, but you are possessing my friend Xander, everyone turned into their costume." Willow tried. The girl didn't stop the weird staring though.

"So if everyone turned into their costume, what did you turn into exactly?" She looked at her skeptically.

"I'm a ghost." Willow didn't pout, no siree bob.

"A ghost of what?" Willow was about to retaliate, but something big suddenly decided to attack.

"Look out!" She yelled before sending a bolt of green energy at the thing. Kimberly looked a little more like she believed her now.

"Okay, where do we go from here?" Her voice was tinged in fear.

"We need to find, BUFFY!" Willow grabbed Kimberly's hand and pulled her over to Buffy, who was cowering next to a tree.

* * *

Elizabeth hated when things change. First she was a common girl, only twelve, when she was found on the street by her current husband. She was trained in a variety of things, including Maths, reading, writing, french, english, proper edicate, sewing, knitting, and more. It was easy for her to pick things up, she never forgot anything she learned, she never forgot anything. And she had a habit of remembering some of the bad things she saw whenever she was put in a bad situation. Her husband was trying to help her with her fears, but it was a slow process.

Now she was here, wherever here was.

"Buffy!" Elizabeth turned to the caller, it was a girl, she looked much like the undead ghosts you'd find illustrated in some of her study books. She was dressed...differently then Elizabeth had ever seen as well. The clothes looked like they could belong to one of the tramps that she used to sleep with, but, not. Almost, futuristic, it was the only word she could think of. Her blue shirt ended before her stomach, showing off blue white skin, a white skirt that ended well before her knees with high heeled matching boots. Her blue hair was held up with an unseen object. She seemed to pull at the white necklace that was up against her throat, it looked like it was choking her, but not.

The other girl with her was dressed a bit more decent, though still her clothes were too tight to be considered lady like and she was wearing trousers.

"Who is Buffy? I am Lady Elizabeth." Elizabeth looked left and right, hoping to see an escape, to see something familiar. But there was nothing.

The tramp was about to say something, but a hand stopped her. The other woman moved forward.

"Lady Elizabeth," she bowed slightly, "I am Kimberly. I am sorry that this has happened to you. I am here with my, associate to help you figure out what happened. I myself feel like I have been placed here without my consent. Please, come with us. I will personally make sure we get you back home, and that you are not harmed before you get there." The woman lifted her head and gave her a slight smile.

Elizabeth looked around again before turning to Kimberly with a nod. She just wants to go home, and if these two can get her there, then she would trust her.

"Thank you for helping me." Elizabeth smile was wobbly, she tried hard not to cry.

* * *

Willow was astonished. What made Kimberly know that that was what Elizabeth needed to hear? Willow shrugged, that wasn't what she needed to think about right now. Right now she needs to get them to safety.

"Come on. Buffy's house is closest."

* * *

Kimberly took the girl's hand before pulling her along as she followed Willow. There was something that was nagging her, something about how the girl behaved. So she followed, making sure that the creatures that attacked them as they ran couldn't land a hit on the girl.

They got to an unassuming house and quickly entered.

"This is Buffy's house. We should be safe here." Willow said as she looked around. Kimberly was about to sit when she heard a cry from outside.

"Where are you going?" Lady Elizabeth cried when Kimberly dashed to the door. She jerked open the door without giving a response. A woman in a cat costume was running from a giant dog boy.

"Hey! Ugly! Over here!" The dog thing turned to her, as did the girl, who dashed past her an into the house.

Kimberly ran and did a spin kick, sending the dog thing back a few steps, before running into the house herself, slamming the door and locking it.

"What the Hell is going on?!" The woman from before demanded. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"You're name is Cordelia, you're a student at Sunnydale High, you aren't a cat or-" Willow babbled, but was cut off by the woman, girl, Cordelia.

"I know that you freak. What is going on here? I was just chased down by Jojo the Dog Faced Boy out there, and where is Xander? Isn't he usually connected to your hip?" Cordelia looked around, like she expected someone to jump out and say surprise.

"He uh, he isn't here." Willow kept glancing at Kimberly, who raised an eyebrow.

"Huh. That's a first." She was going to continue, when someone appeared at the doorway to the kitchen.

Three things happened at once, Willow disappeared, Lady Elizabeth screamed, and Kimberly kicked the guy in the knuts.

* * *

 **So? That's what I have for now. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Mars**


	3. Halloween Pt 2

**Here is the last chapter for the evening. I will continue soon. I want to finish, because I have stuff to do Friday that will take up all my writing time.**

 **I DO NOT OWN THESE SHOWS!  
ENJOY!**

* * *

"That's Angel!" Willow's voice echoed around the room, making Kimberly shiver.

The man was down on the ground for a second before recovering and standing with a slight wince.

"That, that's Angeles." Elizabeth cowered.

"No! That's Angel, he won't hurt you." Willow assured her, still invisible. Cordelia was looking around, her eyes wide as she looked for Willow. Willow appeared next to Buffy, kneeling so she was eye level with the girl.

"He won't. And if he tries, I will make sure he won't hurt you again." Willow bit her lip as she looked around, her face red as she took in the words she blurted.

"I- I mean Kimberly will make sure you don't get hurt. Because I'm Willow and I can't hurt things because I'm too weak and not strong and I can't protect you the same way that Kimberly ca-"

"Willow. Breath." Kimberly instructed, the girl listened and took a deep breath.

"There. You feeling better?" Willow nodded.

"Good. Now, how are we going to stop it?"

"I can go to Giles. He might know what's going on." Willow stood.

"I'll go with you." Kimberly grabbed her arm, Willow phased through it.

"If Kimberly is going, then I shall accompany you as well." Lady Elizabeth announced. Angel didn't say anything.

"It looks like we are all going then. Because I am not staying in Buffy's house by myself. And I don't think Mr. Got-My-Pride-Hurt is going to let you go by yourself either." Cordelia told them before pulling Kimberly and Angel by the arms out of the house, Willow and Lady Elizabeth, who was clinging to Willow's arm, were right behind them.

* * *

Rupert Giles was a simple man, he like simple things, like tea and reading. But he hadn't always been that way, and he did everything he could to make sure the old him could never get back to the surface.

"Giles!" Willow barged into the room followed by Buffy, Angel, Cordelia, and a woman Giles had never met.

"Giles! Something went wrong?! Everyone is turning into their costumes! Buffy dressed up as a girl from the 18th century, Xander dressed up as Kimberly from the Power Rangers, and I dressed up like a ghost! And now? We are!" Willow was babbling and fidgeting and then she just, wasn't there, making Giles jump slightly.

"It's true Mr. Giles. My name is Kimberly, and this is Lady Elizabeth. We need you to help us get back." She looked at him with wide eyes. She doesn't think she can do this much longer.

"Bloody- fine. Willow, grab those books there. We need to figure this out, what did Miss Chase dress as?"

"I dressed as a cat." She glared at him.

"And now you're a cat?" He asked horrified, before he realized that the girl looked and acted the same.

"No. I didn't change into my costume." She said, her tone implied a 'duh' at the end. "Party Town is gonna charge me extra for the tears in the fabric." She added under her breath.

"That's right. She's one of the only ones not to change!" Willow announced like she made a discovery.

"Maybe that's because she got her's at Party Town?" Willow mused, her legs started to disappear into the floor.

"Where did you get your costumes at?" Giles asked as he pulled the girl's arm, pulling her out of the floor before she realised.

"It's the new one that opened, Ethan's."

Giles saw red for a second. "Can you take me there?" Willow nodded.

Kimberly started to follow, but the others started to follow too.

"You guy's have to stay here where it's safe. Angel, I need you to watch them and protect them. If anything happens to them, you'll wish it hadn't." And she rushed to catch up with Willow and Giles.

* * *

They were rushing through the streets, when a pirate jumped in front of them. An honest to god Pirate.

"Pretty." He slurred, Giles lifted his hands, prepared to fight, but Kimberly beat him to it, punching the pirate in the face, knocking him down.

"That felt really satisfying for some reason." Kimberly grinned. But the pirate growled and stood, advancing toward them. Giles punched him, sending him back a few feet then to the ground unconscious.

"Way to go Giles." Willow's eyes were wide. Kimberly was watching him with wide eyes too, he didn't look like much, especially in tweed, but man did that guy pack a punch.

"Come now, we need to hurry." They continued to the shop and made it without too much trouble.

"So, this is the place. It's pretty, uh, cluttered?" Kimberly tried as she looked around. Things were spilling over in boxes and flung here and there, probably by some of the last customers who were, most likely, in a hurry.

"You two need to go." Giles said suddenly, they noticed he was standing in a doorway.

"Who's that?" Willow peaked around him.

"Janus, god of gates, new and old, back and front, good and evil,"

"Chunky and Creamy, no wait, that's peanutbutter." A man interrupted Giles, coming out from the back. "Hello Ripper." Kimberly didn't like him, he sent a bad feeling through her body, so she did the first thing that came to mind.

She punched him in the face. "That's for the damn spell." Kimberly glared. The man held his nose.

"Kimberly, Willow, go back to the library, leave him for me." Giles instructed. His voice left no room for arguing.

The two girls turned and ran, leaving the men to themselves.

"Did you get the same bad feeling?" Willow asked.

"Yeah. We gotta hurry." The two girls ran at top speed.

* * *

Elizabeth screamed when the little demons swarmed the library, Angel pushed the frightened girl into the cage with Cordelia and closed it. Cordelia grabbed the key that was on the shelf behind them and locked the cage door.

"Ah, Angel. What a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect to see you." Spike mocked from his place, seated on the checkout counter.

Angel growled as he defended the girls.

It didn't take long for the hoards of creatures to pin Angel down.

Spike snickered before he made his way over to the cage. Elizabeth whimpered, Cordelia didn't blame her, she would have whimpered too if Angel wasn't there.

Spike tried to pull the door off the hinges, but it didn't budge. He kept jerking it, and it slowly became loose. Elizabeth started to sob. Cordelia also started to cry.

Just as the door was pulled off the hinges, the Library doors open and a cry of 'It's Morphin Time!' was heard. The next thing everyone saw was a streak of pink ram into Spike, sending him into a bookshelf. Books scattered everywhere, making a mess. Giles was going to kill them.

"What the Bloody hell?!" Spike growled when he stood. A girl wearing a laughable pink costume was standing before him in a classic superhero pose.

"What you supposed to be? Wonder Woman?" Spike sneered.

"I'm the Pink Ranger and I'm not going to let you hurt my friends!" She said firmly before rushing forward.

Spike blocked her first punch, but she got him with a knee to the stomach. He back away. She followed and threw a punch at his chest, he grabbed her and threw her across the library and into a bookshelf.

Spike followed her and picked her up by the arm, preparing to throw her again, but she kicked out, hitting his knee, making him drop her.

She stood quickly and kicked him in the stomach, and again in the head, sending him flying. She was about to continue when a power flowed over her.

* * *

Elizabeth felt the power, and then it was gone.

Buffy stood, pulled off the wig, and stomped her way over to Spike.

"Hey, I'm back." She grinned, punching Spike in the chest, sending him over the railing. Spike, knowing he was defeated, ran for it, but not without giving the pink girl a glare.

"So, what are we going to do with the kids?"

* * *

 **And there you have it folks. The first part is done. Now we get to the freak outs!**

 **Mars**


	4. Aftermath

**And the Next one!**

 **I'll get the next one out when my brother is done with his school stuffs. I've gotten far, once upon a time, I had to borrow peoples laptops, now I'm lending my laptop to my brother! I am so Happy!**

 **Anyways,**

 **I don't own these guys.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Xander panicked when he came too, his hands roamed as he tried to convince himself that this was all a bad dream.

He looked around for a coat or something that would hide everything. Slipping it on quickly before making his way to school. Giles would know what to do, and if he doesn't, they have hundreds of books that could help.

* * *

Willow whimpered when she floated back up. She had phased through the floor just as she woke, and that scared her. She still had last nights powers? That wasn't good. Was she dead? Was she going to die? What was happening? She quickly got dressed and made her way to Giles, she kept going intangible, but not her whole self, just her belt, making her pants slip down to her hips and hang there. Willow ignored it as she rushed to library.

* * *

Buffy hid under her covers as memories not her own flooded her mind. They were scary. Who knew living on the streets in the 1700s would have been as scary as she remembered? And every time she thought of Angel? She got this mix of fear dread and love, it was confusing and made her brain hurt.

Elizabeth had been a witness of Angeles' terror, and had only lived because she was covered in blood and buried under a pile of bodies.

Buffy pushed the covers back and ran to the bathroom to empty her stomach. After that she got dressed and rushed to the library, she wanted to, no, needed to get these memories erased.

* * *

Giles was just sitting in his office, a book in one hand and a pen in the other, writing down the events of the previous evening in his Watcher's Journal.

He hadn't expected any repercussions from the night before. Having looked up the spell and finding some written record of what went on before, during, and after, they all had one thing in common, they had no lasting effects.

So imagine his surprise when Kimberly rushed into his office, though her hair was darker and her skin lighter then the night before, and her build was leaning just a bit more to Handsome then Beautiful.

"Giles! Something's wrong!" And her voice was a tad deeper.

"Xander?" Giles was glad he was sitting down already.

"You know I'm the first person to run screaming from a big bad, but this," he gestured to himself, "I can't run from this!" He started to hyperventilate.

"Xander, calm down. You need to breath." Giles set his things down and stood, he placed a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"How can I calm down?! I'm a girl! I need you to change me back! We need to find a way to change me Back!" Tears started to prickle at his eyes.

"GILES! I need HELP!" Willow shrieked, tearing through the doors, ripping Giles' attention from Xander.

"I'm a ghost still!" Willow saw Xander and was immediately attached to him. The two started to babble their concerns at each other. Giles sighed.

He almost expected Buffy to come in next, just as hysterical as the other two. And he was right. Though Buffy sort of sneaked into the room, standing before him before he registered her presence. She just looked up at him with eyes that spoke of horrors no one her age should ever see.

He bent down and hugged the girl, who stiffened slightly, before crumbling into tears on his shoulder. Willow and Xander had also started to cry, though they curled into each other on the floor where they sank.

The library was silent for the rest of the day.

* * *

Drusilla giggled as she danced around the room.

Spike growled at her happy behavior.

"Why you so happy luv?" He questioned before ripping into the neck of one of their meals.

"My little green olive is coming soon. Mummy needs to be happy, or else he might not want to stay." Drusilla didn't stop her twirling as she spoke, but Spike caught every word, used to her excentrics by now.

"So we getting a new master vampire soon?" Spike really didn't want a new vampire to steal his princess' attention away from him, but he wanted his princess to be happy too.

"No!" She laughed before she stated to hum and slowly twirl around the room, pulling Spike up to dance with her.

* * *

Tommy cried out when the blast hit him. He quickly looked around and saw his sword, he tried to move toward it, but just as he gripped the handle, a red beam from the Red Ranger's gun hit it. A funny feeling overcame him, like he was being consumed by fire, the heat was there, but the pain was not.

The pain didn't kick in until the heat was gone, then he could feel every cut, every bruise he got from the fight. They hurt too much to move, and without his powers, they weren't dulled in the slightest. The last thing he heard was a woman, humming an unknown song as he drifted into oblivion.

* * *

Spike was confused when his princess returned to the warehouse. She had a boy with her, how she was able to carry him was another matter altogether.

"Princess? Who's the kid?" Spike looked at the limp body as Drusilla laid him out on the bed.

"It's mummy's green olive. He needs his sleep now. The other colors are mean and hurt olive." Drusilla gave him a pout before turning to the boy and kissing his forehead. The boy frowned in his sleep before relaxing again.

* * *

Giles lead the kids into Buffy's house, Buffy's mom being at work.

"Come children, you need to sit." He lead them to the couch. They needed to be on something more comfortable then the Library floor. He dreaded giving them the news.

"There is nothing I can do. I suggest you get used to this. Buffy, there is a slight memory spell that should help without hurting you, but you'll still vaguely remember. Willow, if you need help with your powers, we are all here for you. And Xander, we need to speak with your parents." Giles really didn't like seeing the teens so down, but there was nothing he could do to help them, and that made him feel useless.

"It's okay G-man. Just knowing that you tried is good enough for me." Xander smiled softly at him. Her smile seemed sad, but not forced. Giles was glad that both Willow and Buffy agreed.

"But about that memory spell, that would be of the good please. And the faster the better." Buffy scrubbed at her eyes as she tried to forget some of the worse things that kept popping into her mind. She wished she had her husband right now, only, she doesn't have a husband and she had never met anyone named Thomas either.

"Okay, I just need to grab some things. I will just pop into the kitchen for a minute." Giles left the three on the couch.

"Are we okay?" Xander asked. Willow shrugged.

"If we aren't now, we will be soon." Buffy answered, hoping that Giles' memory thingy worked.

"So, wanna come over? We can break the news to my parents together. I'm sure my dad would be pleased, he's always wanted a daughter." Xander grinned at them. Willow grinned right back and, after a second, so did Buffy.

Giles was back in a minute and did the spell, it was pretty simple, using ingredients that you can find in most kitchens, though he did express his surprise when he retold them of find one ingredient. He lit it on fire, not that Buffy didn't expect fire, and had her breath in the fumes. He told her to imagine the things she wanted to block, and the images slowly became blurred and unimaginable once again.

Buffy was glad.

* * *

The three made their way to the Harris residence with a slight hesitation. How would Xander's parents take this? They got there too soon in Xander's opinion. And both his parent's cars were in the driveway. Damn.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

Xander's parents were in the kitchen, the bills piled high on the table as they tried to catch up. Both looked up in confusion, was that Xander? It had to be, he was their only child, but, the voice was too high pitched, too feminine.

"Xander?" Both looked to the door, and both jaws dropped.

"What happened to you!?" Xander's mom was up first, examining his, her face.

"Ah well, Halloween was last night. And this guy turned everyone into their costumes. Remember that shirt I borrowed? Well, It did more then fit right." Xander looked away from her.

Jessica Harris was not an idiot, no matter how many times her boss insisted on it. So she caught the hint of fear, and the hiding of some things buried deep in her eyes.

"Alexander Levell Harris, you know how we feel about secrets." Xander's dad was up next to them, his eyes wide, fear and excitement clear in his eyes, Tony always wanted a daughter. Even as a kid, he always wanted to say that he had a little girl, his princess, daddy's little girl. He wanted to spoil her rotten and brag about her accomplishments, not that he was disappointed when he had a boy, but. He just wanted a girl, ever since his sister died.

"Is it permanent?" He asked slowly, hesitant.

"Yeah." Xander didn't look up. He was surprised when his parents gave him a bearhug.

* * *

 **Tada! I want Xander's parents to be awesome in this. I've both read and wrote them as both good and bad parents, in all different combos, but this time, I wanted to make them both cool. Just wait until Spike and Drusilla meet them. BTW, This will be Spike/Drusilla/Xander.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Mars**


	5. Goings on

**TaDA! I'm not home right now. I'm at a friend's house. He is still asleep and his mom let me use their computer. So, here is the next installment of Xander: The Pink Ranger! She'll be going by Alex, because Xander is gonna hurt to use.**

 **I don't own!**

 **{Enjoy}**

* * *

Xander was sitting in the principles office, her parent's were sitting on either side of her.

She scratched at her shoulder, the bra was uncomfortable. She shivered when she remembered shopping with Buffy. Willow had opted out, deciding to practice her powers with Giles. Traitor.

"So, Miss Harris. Here is your schedule, your student guide should be here momentarily. Would you like to look around while we discuss things with your parents?" The principle looked like he wanted her elsewhere, probably didn't trust her because she was Xander's 'sister'.

No one had asked where Xander went, which made her kind of sad. She nodded and stepped out. The door shut behind her, so she stood in an empty hallway.

She leaned against a wall, looking this way and that, trying to see who her student guide was. She bet it was a nerd, probably Jonathan or Tucker. Or maybe it was Willow? That would make sense.

Instead, she saw a short boy she had never seen before. He had bright blue hair and was walking with a noticeably cocky attitude.

"You must be the new miss priss. Name's Oz. Come on, don't want to be late." He turned and made his way to Xander's first class. Xander followed with a raised eyebrow.

When he turned, Xander noticed a guitar strapped to his back. Xander wanted to comment on it, why was he able to walk around with the guitar, wouldn't the dress code prohibit it? And since when had Xander known the word prohibit? Xander shrugged, it was probably leftovers from Halloween.

"Your fist class will be done in a minute, we might as well go to the courtyard." Oz said without looking back at her. Had she known this guy before? And had he always been this rude?

"Okay. Hey, my name's Alex." She smiled and held out her hand. Oz turned with a smirk. "I bet." He said before turning a corner. Xander, Alex, frowned and turned the same corner, turning into the courtyard, but Oz wasn't there. Hm.

Alex turned this way and that, but she couldn't find him. She shrugged.

The bell rang shrilly. Students started to clatter and clutter the halls. Xander waited at the trio's usual table.

"Hey, new girl. I wouldn't sit there if I were you, that's where those weirdoes sit." A voice said behind her, making her jump slightly. Turning, he came face to face with Harmony, the girl was grinning down at her. Was she really that pretty? Or maybe it was because she was new.

"I'm sorry. I was just waiting for my brother's friends." Alex made sure she looked away when she said brother. Harmony seemed to notice, and gave her a weirdly calculating gaze. Hmm, she probably got her costume at Ethan's on Halloween.

"Oh. Who are they? Who was your brother?" She might have gotten some brains from the costume, but no tact what so ever.

"You might have known him, Xander Harris?" Harmony's eyes widened. She stood quickly and backed away before rushing off. That was weird. She knew that Harmony wasn't exactly a fan of Xander, but to run at his name? Okay, so everything is weird, she could deal, she could.

Then she saw Willow.

The girl was wearing skinny jeans, a flowing blouse, green in color, and a brown messenger bag. Her feet were covered with a pair of one inch heels, black. She looked hot, and older. And hot.

"Willow?" Xander choked out, Buffy walked up next to her, grinning. Willow tried to curl into herself.

"I don't know why I let Buffy dress me up..." Willow trailed off when she caught sight of Alex. She wasn't to bad looking. She wasn't an exact replica of Kimberly, but she was close, she had lighter skin, a bigger smile, darker hair, a little curlier. She could be a love child between Kimberly and Xander. And she was gorgeous.

"Xan- Alex. My goodness, you look, good." Willow stuttered out.

"You look ho- good too." Alex blushed. Buffy looked triumphant.

"Is it true? Is Xander dead?" A voice snapped them out of their ogling. Cordelia was standing there, her expression strangely stony. She was rigid, looking like she might snap at anything and every thing. Only one more push and she'd break.

"Yeah." Buffy said, the three looking down. It was true, Xander died the same day Alex came. She could never be him again. She cried, and it still hurts. But she couldn't do anything about it.

"Oh." Cordelia looked like she was pissed. She raised an eyebrow, before turning and storming off. Harmony gave them a calculating gaze, before taking off after her friend.

"Do I want to know what just happened?" Buffy asked, eyeing after the two.

"Nope." Alex popped the P.

* * *

Olive, her Olive, woke slowly. She watched him with a small smile. His eyes widened when he saw her.

"Shh shh shh. Mummy's here. No one will hurt you." She petted his hair, trying to calm him down, but only succeeding in making him more on edge.

"Look at mummy. Would I lie to you?" He made the mistake of looking her right in the eyes. She smirked. "Would she?"

"No. Mummy wouldn't lie to me." Olive repeated before his eyes drifted shut and he fell back into a deep sleep.

Drusilla started to hum, dragging her fingers through her Olive's hair. He would be ready, he would be ready soon.

* * *

"Are you sure it's them?" A shrill voice sounded. Oz cringed.

"Yes ma'am. Sure as I can be." Oz grinned dangerously, trying not to attack this woman. She wasn't strong, but her friend, he looked and saw the idiot dog faced boy. He had tried to break his guitar. Oz couldn't wait to get revenge.

"And they are helpless." He hid the smirk that wanted to take over. Now he'll just sit back and watch.

* * *

 **So, Oz wore an Ember costume by accident. He got some blue hair dye at Ethan's and he had his normal rocker outfit. And the spell gave him Ember, from Danny Phantom. He's going to be a 'good' guy technically. Like, He won't actively help, but he won't actively hurt either, he'll just try and get people to chant his name!**

 **And Harmony, she's a bad guy. Not sure exactly who she is, but I have an idea. Obviously Cordelia wasn't wearing a costume from Ethan's so she won't have anything.**

 **The dogface boy is the same that chased Cordelia outside Buffy's house. And the Shrill voice will be announced when it isn't a secret.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Mars**


	6. Uh oh

**Tada! The last of the asked for chapters.**

 **I might do six more, but, I might not.**

 **Hope you like it! Oh, someone asked who Buffy was.**

 **Buffy is Lady Elizabeth, the same person she was in the actual show, with a twist. I gave her eidetic memory and a horrible back story, just to make it interesting. So, she is pretty much a product of my own imagination.**

 **I just wanted a reason to make Buffy act smarter.**

 **I don't own!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She didn't trust the boy. He was too trusting, almost like he was waiting her out. And his words, assuring that the protectors were harmless? She knew something was wrong about that. She could feel the power coming from the school, and while that power didn't necessarily mean that the protectors were the source, she had a feeling that she was correct in her assumption that the boy was lying to her.

She would deal with the traitor first, or, Yes. She could still use the little creatures help. He would be the perfect bait.

* * *

Alex was tired. Her parents got a lot more active then she would have wanted. They cleaned up their acts, no more beer runs for her to make, and they started looking for better jobs, which she was glad about, and, the most horrifying thing, they started to take her to school, showing up to pick her up and everything.

At least they decided to leave the shopping up to Buffy, though shopping with Buffy is another experience altogether. She didn't understand why her shoes had to be different for every outfit. Couldn't she just get a pair of tennis shoes and be done with it? And she likes tee-shirts well enough. Jeans were great. So why does Buffy feel the need to place her in skinny jeans and blouses? And those skirts? Gah!

"Hey Alex. I was curious, uh, would you, er, go out with me? Saturday?" Another boy asked. Alex had stopped remembering their names after the sixth one. She always nodded politely, then tell them that no, she wasn't available. She was, but she wasn't sure on her own sexuality at the moment. Like, She thinks she might be a lesbian, because of Willow, and the fact that she has liked girls since, as long as she has liked anything really. But then, ever since the change, she has been looking at both equally. She wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to try dating a guy or not.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I, I have someone waiting for me, back where I was before." She smiled softly at him. The boy pouted before backing away and into a group of his waiting friends.

"It's because you are new and pretty, almost exotic. I got the same advances. They'll cool down in a week." Buffy assured her. Alex sighed.

"Good. I don't think I can take too many more of those before one of their faces make me cave. They just look so hurt and possibly betrayed." Alex admitted, sitting on the bench with a huff.

Buffy chuckled, Willow gave them a little smile before going back to staring at her hand.

* * *

Willow continued to stare at her hand, the only showing skin below her neck. She didn't know what it was, but when she woke that morning, her hair had a more, blonde tint to it. And having been a red head since she was born, the thought of blonde hair almost scared her. And the fact that her skin was getting paler and paler.

"Willow?" Alex asked, making her look up. "Huh? What?" She asked, looking at first Alex then Buffy.

"We were just about to go to the cafeteria, did you want to come with?" Alex asked, motioning behind her.

"Oh, yeah sure." She stood, grabbing her backpack. No one spoke until they got inside.

"Are you okay? You look a bit pale." Buffy commented. Alex nodded.

"Yeah. Just, tired. I'll go to sleep early tonight, maybe that will help." Willow grinned at her friends, neither looked convinced, but before they could comment, a voice sounded behind them.

"You could try going to the beach, I hear the California sun is good for tans." Buffy turned and grinned.

"Ford?" She asked, hugging him. "What are you doing here?" She asked, pulling away slightly.

"Matriculating." He smiled at her.

"To

be enrolled at a college or university. Or I guess at a high school." Buffy answered back. Ford looked impressed.

"So you are learning something here after all. Think I'll get some of those smarts?" He joked.

"Not at all. I'm sure I could give you some tips though." She grinned.

"Oh! Willow, Alex. This is Ford, Billy Fordman. We went to school together at Hemery High." She pulled him over to some couches that were located in the school. Willow and Alex fell into a single couch, side by side, still smiling softly at the new comer.

"Hey. I suppose you guys are Buffy's new crowd. She always did know how to ick the coolest companions." Ford grinned over at them, before actually taking them in. And when he actually looked, he stopped doing everything.

"Uh, yeah. She sure did. Though I don't think my brother was a cool dude..." She trailed off, remembering that she would never be Xander again, why was she so stupid as to bring it up?

"Is he around? I'm sure he couldn't be that bad." Ford tried to help, only making it worse unintentionally.

"No, he- He died." Alex didn't look up.

"Excuse me." Alex made her escape, leaving Buffy, Willow, and Ford by the couches.

"Is she going to be okay? I didn't mean to bring up anything painful." Ford asked, looking at Buffy with a lost look.

"She, she'll be fine. It was just recently that it happened and I think it is still sinking in." Buffy assured him, before looking after the retreating back of her friend before she turned a corner.

* * *

"Soon now my little Olive. Soon you will be ready for mummy and daddy and you will lead the Kitten to us." She hummed to herself as she stroked the still slumbering teen's hair, he wakes slowly ever couple of hours, only to stare into his 'mummy's' eyes, further trapping him in her web.

* * *

"Now. Go get the traitor, and make sure that there is a scene. We want the girl and her team to follow the bait." The raspy voice told her minions, laughing cruelly as they swarmed out of the room.

* * *

 **Ha, I made it a cliff hanger! I bet I had you a bit confused when you saw the top, if you noticed that it isn't labled as complete.**

 **I've already made a deal to make this at least another six chapters. So yay for that.**

 **Ford has a plot, kinda.**

 **Harmony will come in later, I know who she is but you'll have to wait.**

 **I have some ideas that will be added to this, mainly which bad guys I want to use and from where.**

 **Ford isn't gonna be the same in this as he is in the show. I only used on word directly quoted from the show, and that is Matriculating, well, that and when Buffy said Ford's name and hugs him. I deviated from that.**

 **Buffy knew the meaning of Matriculate because she decided that going through the dictionary was a better use of her time then Researching. And now that she has eidetic memory, she remembered everything.**

 **Tell me how you like it.**

 **Mars**


	7. Part One: Meeting Rita

**So, here is chapter 7! Yay~!**

 **I would like to note now, I have this thing, it is a horrible thing, where I make bad guys good. And not just the bad guys that turn good in canon, I mean bad guys that get killed, I turn them good, then make you feel sorry for them. I've done it before, I made people feel sorry for Petunia Dursley from Harry Potter before. And not the _I pity you_ sorry. No the _Oh baby No! Don't feel bad!_ sorry. **

**I plan on making you feel bad for Ford. Just a note for you all. So if you don't want to feel bad for him, don't continue reading. It won't be now, maybe in a few chapters. When I get the operotunity. Soon.**

 **I don't own!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Buffy walked with Ford, Willow had gone off on her own, different classes and all. The two were just to the library, when screaming sounded from the lunchroom.

She ran to it, Ford right behind her. She met Willow on the way.

"Buffy!" Alex screamed when the girls entered the room, a grey creature was thrown at her. "Catch!" Buffy grabbed the creature and threw it at the wall. It hit hard, then fell to the ground, turning into a putty like substance.

"What?!" Buffy exclaimed, before jumping away from an oncoming attack. More putty people were attacking, she quickly got into a battle frame of mind, and soon, the putty people were retreating.

"Guys, they took a student!" Willow cried as she pointed to the door, where a blue haired student was being dragged away by a large dog faced boy. "OZ!" Alex cried before running after the boy, but they disappeared right after they left the cafeteria.

"What are we going to do?" Alex asked, the three girls had huddled up in the corner of the cafeteria.

"We can always-" Buffy started, but was interrupted.

"What was that?" Ford asked from behind Buffy.

"Ford, I, er, it was..." Buffy looked to her friends for help.

"I know that vampires are real, so I'm guessing that monsters are too. And I'm sure they attacked because you are the slayer, but why did they take that kid?" All three girls gaped at Ford.

"Yeah. I know. I guessed a while ago. Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.

"Oh. Yeah. We uh, we need to talk to Giles. He might know something about it. come on guys." She led the group to the library, Willow and Alex kept to the back, both watching the boy with suspicion.

* * *

"Good. You did wonderfully. Put him in the cell, his 'friends' will come for him soon." The woman laughed, a sound not dissimilar to nails on a chalk board.

* * *

Drusilla narrowed her eyes. She pouted when she saw the dead bird. She wanted him to sing, maybe if she fed it.

"Won't you sing for mummy?" She asked, trying to feed it the bread. Her Olive shifted, taking her attention away from the dead creature.

"Dru, what is it I hear of you going out last night?" Spike came in behind her, a growl on his lips.

"I was hungry." She told him, before going back to the bird. It just wouldn't wake up.

"The bird is dead Dru." Spike spit out, a bit too loudly it would seem, because it woke the sleeping Olive.

He sat gasping on the bed, his face drenched in sweat and his heart beating so fast. Drusilla smiled to herself, he smelled so delicious, but she couldn't eat her Olive, she needed her Olive to go out when the big star was in the sky.

"Shh. Mummy is here. And you are finally ready to help Mummy." Drusilla giggled. Spike watched the boy turn blank eyes onto Drusilla, before the boy nodded. Well, this would be fun.

* * *

Buffy huffed when she sat at the library table.

Willow was on the computer, typing away at a mile a minute while Giles and Alex were going through the stacks, Giles piling books into Alex's arms.

Ford was sitting opposite Buffy, looking through the books with fascination.

"I can't find the things in here." Buffy slammed the book closed, gaining an evil eye from Giles.

"Man, those creatures reminded me of something more fictional then a monster. Kinda like some corny tv series." Buffy groaned. Willow perked up when Buffy finished.

"Exactly!" She said, before typing something on the computer.

"Putties! They were putties from Power Rangers!" Willow grinned. "They even died the same way, only a bit easier." Willow frowned.

"Unless we are stronger then I thought. But then, why were their Putties everywhere? And why did they attack us?" Willow brought up very good questions.

"Could it have been because of me?" Alex asked, looking at her 'watch'. Ford looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Why would they be after you? No offence, just curious." He asked. Buffy and Alex shared a look.

"I dressed up as Kimberly from Power Rangers for Halloween. After a spell gone bad, I kept her memories and powers." Alex looked away, setting the books Giles gathered on the table. Giles would put them away later.

"Oh. So, did you all dress up and turn?" He asked, not realizing that it was a bad topic.

"Yeah." Willow and Buffy answered at the same time, neither looked at him. He got the hint and let it go.

"So, if they were after Alex, why did they take the kid?" He changed the subject.

"Oh! What if he dressed up as something too, and they took him because they mixed him up with Alex? Or maybe they wanted the person he dressed up as." Willow continued to list off reasons.

"Wills, we get it. Now we just need to find out where he is." Alex pretended to stroke a beard, making both the girls roll their eyes. Ford chuckled at her behavior. Everytime she did something like that, he would fall just a bit more for her.

* * *

The team decided to patrol as a group, Giles was still looking for ways to track the putties, but Buffy decided that the best way was to go out, and track them that way.

So the group of four made their way through the darkened streets of Sunnydale. Alex and Willow jumped when Angel appeared suddenly.

"Buffy, are you okay?" Angel looked her over. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, why?" She eyed him, crossing her arms.

"I heard about the attack. I was worried." He told her, still checking to see if she was injured in anyway.

"Where did you hear about it?" Buffy raised an eyebrow.

Angel would have flushed if he could, but instead he took to look a bit guilty.

"I ran into miss Chase at the Bronze tonight. She told me that the cafeteria was attacked at lunch." Angel blinked when Buffy nodded. The two had decided to end it, and Angel and Cordelia had been getting along quite well recently. Buffy guessed that she stopped being against Angel dating Cordelia when Angel confessed that he realized that he loved her, as a sister. Yeah, she didn't mind anymore. Especially when she started to see Angel as an older brother, a very protective, very over bearing, older brother.

"I'm fine, we are fine. We're just patroling. We are trying to find what attacked the school. Have you seen any men in grey? Or grey men?" Buffy looked at Willow to confirm, they all knew now that she remembered it all, but she sometimes glances over details and such, and just, doesn't have the information in her mind.

"Yeah, they are grey men made of putty. Have you seen them?" Willow asked him, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, I think so. I saw a few creatures matching the discription a couple of minutes ago. I followed them, that's how I ran into you." He told them, looking around as if to search for them. Buffy and the others looked around too, Alex exclaimed when she saw a few running a bit away from them.

"There! Come on!" She cried, running after them, the others right on her tail.

* * *

Oz grumbled under his breath at his cell. He would get out easily, if he could access all his powers. Unfortunatly, he still hasn't saved up enough energy. His band really needed to get into gear. He also needs to figure out a way to get people to chant his name, or, if he works it right, the band name, which should do the same thing. His hair doesn't even move yet, not even a flicker.

Oh yeah, he's in a cell. Well, he was sure that Buffy and her gang would get him out, and that he was sure. These monsters had nothing on the terrors Buffy had already defeated, alone, now that she had back up, as far as he could tell, they were toast.

Now to sit back and wait. Maybe he could come up with some songs to help his band?

* * *

Alex lead them right to the baddies hideout. They knew it was the main hide out, because the main baddy decided to go all cliche on them.

"Ahahahaha! You have fallen right into my trap! Putties! Get them!" Someone screamed from the shadows. Her voice was somewhat familiar, why? Alex couldn't put her finger on it.

"Aphrodesia?" Willow exclaimed. And that was why the voice was familiar. How Willow saw her through the darkness was a mystery though, but then, she did get some kind of 'ghost powers' from Halloween.

"You mean one of Cordy's click?" Buffy asked, lifting her hands for a fight. They were surrounded by putties.

"I am not her anymore! I am Rita! Now die protectors of Sunnyhell!" And the putties ran at them in waves.

* * *

 **Tada! One more chapter for this episode thing! I already have the next episode/arch halfway written. Just gotta finish this arch.**

 **See ya in chapta 8!**

 **Mars**


	8. Part Two: Goodbye Rita

**Ugg, they keep coming out a bit short. At least they are all over a thousand. That's good.**

 **This is it for tonight. I'm gonna go to sleep, and then maybe post the next chapter tomorrow, or maybe next week. We'll see.**

 **I do not own them.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Putties surrounded them, coming at them in waves. Alex cried out the activation code words and was instantly swashed in pink garb, her stance changing into a more practiced and at ease stance, like she knew how to kick your butt and wasn't afraid of doing so.

She and Buffy stood back to back, Willow and Angel to their side, same stances, and Ford was between them, the least trained of the group.

"Ford! Find Oz!" Buffy comanded as she and Alex took off. Willow shot him a glance before clearing a way for him to go by lifting her arms and somehow summoning plants from nowhere to restrain putties. Ford took off to find the missing student.

Alex grinned as she tossed another putty to Buffy, who punched it into oblivion. Buffy was grinning in a way she hadn't in a while. Alex guessed that she was taking all her worries out on the fake creatures, not worried that she would hurt someone for once, going all out.

"Angel, Willow!" Alex yelled when the two were litterally covered in putties, the things piling on top of them. She didn't know how or why, and she didn't care, but one minute she was empty handed, the next she was carrying a bow, and started blasting away at the creatures. Willow and Angel burst through the pile in seconds, Willow blasting away at the things with her green glowy hands and Angel almost litterally tearing away them. Alex glared at the creatures, lifted her bow, and started taking them out one by one, faster with the bow then with her fists.

Buffy glanced at her for a second, before going to her back and taking out anything that tried to stop her friend.

An inhuman shriek came from 'Rita'.

* * *

Ford crept through the corridors of the abandoned warehouse, where they found the cliche bad guys hideout, and looked for the missing boy.

"Oz?!" He called out, remembering the name Buffy shouted at him. "Oz!" He tried again.

* * *

Oz felt power slowly trickle into his veins. Someone was crying his name? Why would someone cry his name? He hasn't even started his remodling of Dingo's Ate My Baby.

Who cares actually. Just a bit more power and he'd be able to get out on his own.

* * *

"Oz!" Ford really wanted to stop, but something told him not to, something in his gut was telling him to continue yelling. And then something in his head was whispering to him, telling him to chant the name. He ignored it at first, why would he chant the name? He didn't even know this guy. But, after a minute, he found himself uincontiously chanting the name, chanting with a sort of awe and want, for what he didn't know.

"Oz! Oz! Oz! Oz!"

* * *

"Oz! Oz! Oz! Oz!" Oz grinned, felling power. One glance at the small mirror provided showed his short blue hair waving, almost like there was a breeze. Then he noticed that the guy on guard was also, unconsiously, whispering his name too, keeping in sinc with the guy chanting his name loudly, unitentionally feeding him even more power. Another glance showed blue fire in place of his hair, too easy.

He fased through the door easily, going invisible so the guard couldn't see him, then finding the boy who was chanting his name still.

* * *

Ford stopped chanting abruptly when a boy appeared out of nowhere, litterally matirializing out of thin air.

"Don't stop on my account." The boy chuckled.

"Name's Oz. Let's go beat the wanna-be-big-bad. I have something for her." Oz grinned at him before grabbing his wrist.

* * *

"How did you get out?!" Rita screached, pointing at Oz and Ford, who now stood at the door. Buffy and Alex finished off the last of the putties and stood facing Rita.

"Easy. We saved him. You have to try harder then that." Buffy grinned at her, her eyes darker then usual, and yet still shining bright. Alex deactivated her suit, standing in her school clothes with her arms folded.

"You will pay for this!" Rita shrieked, waving a hand at Oz, lightning shooting at him. Magic.

Alex jumped in front of him, taking the lightning in the chest. Everyone screamed in fright, but sighed in relief when Alex held up her hand in a thumbs up before shakily getting to her feet.

"You don't hurt him. You don't hurt anyone." She huffed out. The lightning had only grazed her, most of it was misdirected by her compact mirror, thank goodness Buffy convinced her to carry one.

Rita screached again, making them all cover their ears, before disapearing.

"Well. That went well. A little too well." Buffy commented, only for the building to start shaking, the cieling started to break apart.

"Get out! Everyone hurry!" Buffy yelled, the building falling apart above them. Oz and Willow fazed out of the room, Willow taking Angel and Buffy with her.

Ford grabbed Alex by the arm and quickly took her to the wall, pushing her down and covering her with his body.

"Alex!" Buffy screamed once the building stopped shaking, Ford and Alex were no where to be seen. oz was also gone, but she saw him leave, now her attention was on the rubble that was once a building.

"We're okay! A bit trapped, but okay!" Ford yelled out. "I think Alex was knocked out though." Ford called out to them, his voice slightly panicked. Willow fazed through the rubble and grabbed their hands, pulling them to safty.

"What happened?" Buffy asked, checking Alex's vitals, she sighed, Alex was fine, just unconsious.

"She hit her head right before I grabbed her. I tried to keep her safe." Ford told her, looking at Alex with a pale face and sad eyes. Buffy nodded and stood.

"Let's get her to Giles, he'll know what to do."

* * *

Alex's parents were waiting in the library with Giles when they got there.

"Is she okay?" Alex's dad asked, glancing at his daughter with hurt eyes. Jessica gripped her husbands arm and bit her lip.

"She'll be fine. She just needs some rest. I trust that you will get her home and right into bed?" Giles looked at them pointedly. Both nodded.

Alex groaned, waking up and looking around at everyone.

"Did we win?" She asked, looking at them all. She groaned again, her hand going to her head, she felt like it was going to explode.

"Let me take a look at you, make sure you don't have a concussion." Giles motioned for her to sit up.

"It doesn't seem like you have a cuncussion. Just go home, rest, and I will see you in school early Monday morning." Giles smiled at them. They smiled back before packing up. It was best to just leave now, before something else goes wrong.

* * *

Rita growled low, how dare they?! They had no right to live. She sould have won, she was better then them. She startled when a shadow fell upon her.

"Who are you?" She snarled when she looked up to see three figures.

"How did you get in here?" She demanded. The shorter male laughed. There was something about the three that sent shivers up Rita's spine. The other male was just standing there, a blank look on his face, eyes half lidded, and the woman was swaying in place, almost like she was too weak to stand still.

"You have been a very bad girl. Olive, mummy has always wanted to taste an alien." The woman giggled when she finished speaking. Rita was about to say something, was about to order her putties to attack, when she felt a searing pain in her gut. Looking down, she found a hole. It slowly turned the cloth around it red.

"Bring mummy her food."

* * *

"Guys. I'm sorry, but we can't become vampires." Ford told them, his face completely blank.

"What is wrong with you? Of course we can! We had a deal!"

"No. Deal's off."

"What is wrong with- Oh. You met someone. You're really choosing a girl over eternal life? Eternal youth?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **I will be bringing in Harmony again, and more! Next chapter or so.  
Mars  
**


	9. Phillip and Progress

**It seems that I already had this written, I just forgot to post it, sorry. I'm gonna try to get more chapters out soon.**

 **I don't own!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Giles sighed as Buffy did her exercises, her face blank as sweat dropped down her face.

He was about to give her a five minute break, when banging came from the door.

"Help! Help me! Somebody!"

Buffy was quick to get to the back door, almost yanking it off its hinges.

She pulled the guy into the building, kicked whatever it was that was after him away, and slammed the door closed loudly.

"Philip?" Giles looked at his old friend incredulously, and after looking at his 'friend' more closely, his face paled and his heart stopped for a second or two.

"He's back. Eygon's back. And he already got Thomas and Deirdre." Philip was just as pale, he looked just as, if not more, spooked as Giles felt.

"Giles, what's going on?" Buffy crossed her arms once the pounding on the door subsided.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now Philip, we need to get you somewhere safe." Giles lead his 'friend' out of the room, leaving a hurt Buffy in the library, who whispered under her breath once her watcher was gone.

"I can never not worry about you."

* * *

What none of them knew, was that once the pounding on the door stopped, the creature left, finding the closest human, the janitor, and knocked him unconscious.

It turned into a blob of a green jelly like substance, and jumped into him.

The janitor stood, his eyes flashing a bright green before going back to normal, a smirk on his face.

* * *

Giles didn't come into school the next day, when they asked, the receptionist said that he was sick.

Buffy gathered her friends, and Cordelia, in the library.

"Okay, Giles is acting funny. I saved a guy last night, and all I got was the names Eygon, Diedre, and Thomas. We need to find out who they are and how we are going to stop them. They scared Giles, and that was something I never want to see again.

"Alex, I need you and Ford to check Giles personal stuff, find me names and phone numbers if you can. Willow, I need you to find everything you can on Eygon." Buffy sat at the table, pulling a book to her. The others scattered, Willow went to the computer, Alex and Ford went to Giles' office, and Cordelia grinned down at Buffy.

"What?" Buffy looked up.

"What about me? I care about Giles too." She frowned down at Buffy.

"Pull up a chair and grab a book." Buggy motioned to the books on the table. Cordelia nodded and grabbed the book closest to her.

* * *

They only took breaks for classes, they even worked through lunch, and right before they gave up for the day, Willow exclaimed in happiness.

"Aha! It's not Egyptian. It's Etruscan, mistaken for Egyptian by the design pattern." Willow went on to explain what the mark was and what it meant. The others gathered around her.

"What does that have to do with Giles?" Buffy looks at them all with wide, darkened eyes.

"I don't know about Giles, but the ancient sects used to use possession for bacchanals and orgies." Everyone shared a grossed out look.

"Okay, Giles and Orgies in the same sentence. I could have lived without that one." Alex said, her face a little green, the others nodded their agreement. They jumped when the phone went off.

"Hello?" Buffy got to it first.

 _"Buffy?"_

"Angel? What are you calling here for?"

 _"I wanted to know if Giles told you about the blood delivery tonight. I'll need some help to keep the vampires away from it."_ Buffy looked at her friends with a raised eyebrow, before nodding to herself.

"Yeah. Remind me where again, and did you want to meet up there or here?" Buffy noticed Cordelia watching her intently, and could notice the small signs of jealousy.

 _"I'll meet you there at the library."_ And then he hung up. Buffy hung up and turned to the still waiting group.

"Okay guys. Regroup tomorrow to figure this out?" Buffy asked.

"Uh, I have to be back tomorrow for a class with Miss Calendar." Alex raised her hand and looked sheepish. Cordelia raised her hand slightly as well. Willow looked at the two like she couldn't believe they didn't want to come in for extra school on a saturday.

"I was going to come to help with the class." Willow admitted, her, now really, really, pale face turned bright red in embaressment. She hid behind her now blonde hair.

"And that leaves me. I'll be here, any particular time? I can go to the class if you want some company." He grinned at Alex, who nodded, not really realizing why he was so 'nice'.

"Class starts at nine. See you guys there?" Alex asked, and after getting nods from everyone, she turned and stormed out of the library, she was late and her parents would be expecting an explanation.

"Well, as our resident damsel-in-distress has, I'll also be making my way back home. Willow, did you need a ride back to your house?" Ford asked, having grown fond of the girl, almost seeing her as a sister, he didn't want her to get hurt.

"Sure! Just let me get my stuff." Willow grinned. She waved her hand, and her books floated to her bag, leaving everyone to gape at her.

"Oh yeah, I learned this trick yesterday. Isn't it neat?" Willow grinned. Everyone conceded that yes, it was really _'neat'_ as Willow put it.

"Let's go!" And she was off, probably to stop Alex from going to far, wanting to offer her Ford's extra seat most likely.

"See you guys tomorrow then." Ford grinned before he too left the library.

"What are you waiting for?" Buffy looked over to the popular girl, who still sat at the table, carefully inspecting her nails.

"I'm waiting for my vampire boyfriend." Cordelia didn't even look up.

"Look Cordy, you do realize that he is dangerous, and wow I never thought I'd ever say that, or that I'd try to help you. What is this world coming too?" Buffy rubbed her temples.

Cordelia just rolled her eyes at her before going back to her nails. Not too long later, Angel materialized out of seemingly nowhere.

"Cordelia. I didn't think I'd see you here." Angel moved to his girlfriend first, only giving Buffy a glance before hugging the taller girl.

"Well I am. I just wanted to make sure you were okay before you went on patrol." Cordelia looked him over, both to make sure he was okay, and because he was quite a sight to behold, his broad shoulders and pale skin. He really did look like an angel.

"I'm fine. And I will be fine. I'll see you tomorrow?" He grinned at her.  
Cordelia nodded before letting go.

"I'll see you then. Be safe. And Buffy, if he dusts, I will be blaming you." Cordelia shot the girl a glare, which she returned, before both smirk.

"I'll see you tomorrow? Remember, you have an early class." Buffy's smirk turned into a triumphant grin, Cordelia's into narrowed eyes and thinned lips.

"I'll give you this one Summers." She smirked again before sauntering out of the room, her bag hanging on her arm.

"Well, off to work?" Buffy grinned at Angel before pulling on her jacket. They have vamps to dust.

* * *

 **Because Buffy is different in this, she prefers silence over music while she works out. And thus they would have heard Philip. Which means that everything is different. I like the way it is coming out.**

 **Mars**


	10. What's going on? Giles!

**Yay! Next chapter is out. I'm just going to post when I have it, or I'm going to forget.**

 **I don't own!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I am a lucky man, a room full of beautiful young ladies and myself for the next hour and a half." Ford grinned, a grin which only grew as each girl rolled their eyes.

They took their seats, Cordelia and Alex grumbling as they did so.

"Hey Buffy." Willow greater the girl as the others sat. Ford sent her a grin, and Alex slapped him upside the head, making him laugh.

"Did you decide to join us for our merry lesson?" Alex grinned at her. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I just wanted to remind you guys to meet me in the library after class. We need to figure out a way to help Giles." She crossed her arms. Her friends nodded, but Jenny looked concerned.

"What's wrong with Giles? Is there anything I can do to help?" Jenny looks at her concerned.

"We were just going to do a bit more research, try and find a way to defeat the monster, you know, the usual." Buffy grinned at her, before going back to the door.

"I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna go train." Buffy waved before making a quick retreat, laughing when she heard Alex's shout of 'Traitor!'

* * *

Buffy was getting ready to start some crunches, her stretching already finished, when she heard something come from the stacks.

She stood slowly, before making her way up the steps to the over stuffed bookshelves.

She stopped when she saw someone move. She moved through the stacks, trying to find whoever it was, then looked through a, surprisingly, empty shelf to see a man, pushing at the shelf. She ducked and avoided the books before rushing around and grabbing the man by the arm, twisting it so she held his arm behind his back.

"You." She remembered him, she glared and squeezed tighter, he hissed in pain.

"Ah, you remember me. Now can you let me go?" He said. She let his arm go.

"Thank you." He was about to turn when Buffy's fist hit him in the jaw.

He cried out while holding his jaw, she held back on him, not by much, but he won't have a broken jaw.

"Now we're even?" Ethan asked, rubbing his jaw.

Buffy just glared at him.

"Well, why don't you just get Rupert to answer any of your questions. You wouldn't happen to know where he is do you?" Ethan looked down at her, still rubbing his jaw, that was going to bruise.

"You know Giles?" Buffy crossed her arms and shifted her stance.

"We go back, way, way back."

* * *

Giles and Philip were both drunk. Giles' alcohol store was empty now, bottles scattered here and there, both were face down on their respective area, Giles at his desk, Philip at the table.

The phone started to ring, making both men groan in hatred at the thing.

"H-hello?" Giles answered, rubbing his eyes.

"Giles? It's me."

"Buffy. Unless this is an emergency, I'll see you on Monday." Giles rubbed his temples. Philip threw an arm over his head.

"I know what the mark of Eyghon is." Giles started, dropping his glasses into the desk. How?

"What?"

"I'm in your office with someone who claims to be a friend of yours; Ethan Rayne." Giles' heart sped.

"He's there now? Buffy, you have to get away from him. You are in danger."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me how I can help." Giles sighed, but before he could answer, a loud shattering sound came from the other side of the phone.

"Buffy?" But the phone had been disconnected. He stood quickly and made his way to the door.

"Where you going?" Philip looked up between his arms.

"I need to go help. You'll be safe here. I've got wards surrounding the place." Giles told him before grabbing his jacket and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Alex was out of her seat first, the sound of glass shattering making her bolt out of the room, the others followed behind.

"Don't let him get away." Buffy told her as soon as she was in the library.

Alex tried to stop him, but the guy just grabbed her by the shoulders, spun her around, and tossed her over the counter. Jerk. Cordelia saw what he did and kicked him in the family jewels. Serves him right.

Buffy was facing them, another man's back was to them. Ethan grunted as he tried to stand, but Ford pushed him back to the ground with his foot.

"Get back!" Buffy yelled to her friends when the man turned, showing weird jewel like indents in his face, demon then. Buffy moved to stand in front of her friends, kicking the thing back a few feet, into a table.

"Back off!" She demanded when the guy made to move forward. The guy smirked.

"Two down, three to go. Be seeing you." He told them before leaving through the back entrance. Buffy sighed before turning to face them.

"Er, Buffy. Was that the Janitor?" Willow asked, looking after him. Buffy shrugged, thought about it, and nodded. It was the janitor.

* * *

Giles ran into the room, looking at them worriedly. His clothes were rumpled and you could smell the alcohol on him.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked, breathing deeply as his heart slowed.

"Super. I even kicked a guy." Cordelia said with a grin. "We're fine." Miss Calendar assured him.

"Yeah, this guy here interrupted our tutorial. Did I ever thank you for that?" Alex turned to Ethan, bringing Giles' attention to the man.

"You are very welcome. Hello Ripper." Ethan smiled at Alex, then grinned at Giles sarcastically.

"I thought I told you to leave town." Giles moved over to him slowly. Alex and Cordelia shared confused looks. Buffy just glared at Ethan. And both Ford and Willow watched them, Willow with worry, Ford with curiosity.

"You did. I didn't." Ethan was going to continue, but Buffy's intense glare kept his mouth shut, not that that meant anything, he wasn't afraid of her.

"Why did he call Giles 'Ripper'?" Cordelia whispered to Alex, who shrugged. Giles advanced and gripped the back of Ethan's head, pulling him out of his chair. Both Cordelia and Alex 'oh'd in realization.

"You should have left when I told you to." Giles told him, glaring. Ethan rolled his eyes before wincing when Giles tightened his grip.

"Okay, this is ridiculous. Giles, put the man down, Ethan, shut up. Now tell me what is going on." Buffy grabbed Giles' arm and forced it down, before shoving Ethan back into his chair.

"It's a long story." Giles started, rubbing his arm where Buffy grabbed it. "And quite frankly, it's private." Giles turned away from them, moving to leave.

"I don't care if it's private. Janitors are attacking you, weird extrusion tattoos are brought up, and orgees!" Buffy blurted before turning red and covering her mouth. Ford covered his mouth to hide his smile, and Willow, Xander, and Cordelia shared green faces.

Jenny, Giles, and Ethan looked at the girl curiously.

"Buffy means the Mark of Eyghon, it's Etruscan, not extrusion Buffy." Willow informed them, not looking at Giles or Ethan.

Giles sighed. It was going to be a long, Long Saturday.

* * *

 **I think one more chapter for this episode.**

 **And then some interaction with Dru and Spike, Tommy might come in next chapter if I can fit him in.**

 **Mars**


	11. Killing of Eyghon

**There is a line in this episode that said Lava kills Heretics. I find this hilarious, because what do you think the mayor is? And the books said that the only way to kill him was lava. Funny.**

 **This chapter is a little short, but it fit. I hope you guys like it!**

 **I don't own!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

"I was 21." Giles started, making Ethan roll his eyes again. Buffy's glare kept his mouth shut though. "I was studying history at Oxford and of course the Occult at night."

"That wasn't the only thing you did at night. Ow!" Ethan rubbed his arm where Buffy hit him.

"I hated it. The tedious grind of study. The overwhelming pressure of my destiny." Ethan rolled his eyes and turned to see if everyone was listening as intently as Buffy. They were. He sighed.

"So I dropped out, went to London." Giles looked up at them before removing his glasses.

"I fell into the worst crowd that would have me."

"I love you too Ripper." Ethan ducked Buffy's slap, but clutched his shin when Cordelia kicked him. He received several shushes from the crowd of students.

"Yes well. We practiced Magicks. Small stuff for pleasure or gain." Ethan leered but kept his mouth shut.

"Then Ethan and I discovered something bigger." Ethan nodded sagely. "Ah yes, Eyghon. Good times good times." Ethan flinched, but no one did anything. When he looked, they had all turned to Giles, who looked defeated.

"Yes. Well, one of us would, uh, go into a deep sleep, the others would, summon him." Giles rubbed at the glass of his spectacles. "It was an extraordinary high." Both Giles and Ethan shared a grin, remembering the high they would get. Giles sobered when he remembered what had happened to the others. His smile fading, taking Ethan's with it. Both men were silent for a minute.

"God, we were fools." Giles stated, looking down again. Ethan just shrugged.

"One of us, Randall, he lost control. We tried to exercise the demon, but it killed him. No. We killed him." Giles looked up.

"It was him or us. I stand by that." Ethan stated, crossing his arms.

"So, it's killing you all one by one?" Ford asked. Alex and Cordelia look at Giles expectantly.

"Yes. It seems that's the case." Giles told them, putting his glasses back on.

"We need to get to Philip. He's in danger." Giles told them. He wasn't sure now if his wards would hold up against the demon.

"Okay then. Giles, you and Ethan are staying with me. The rest of you need to find a way for us to exercise the demon without killing the Janitor."

* * *

"Mummy needs her Olive." Drusilla smiled as she swayed in spot. Tommy moved to stand next to her, Spike rolled his eyes. His Dru had been spending quite a lot of time with her newest pet, and he strangely didn't feel at all threatened. Maybe a little annoyed, but not threatened.

"Has your sister woken from slumber?" Drusilla asked, looking up into Tommy's face. The boy blinked, before shaking his head.

"Awe. She needs to hurry. She'll miss all the fun." Drusilla grinned before she started to hum, swaying around a stoick Tommy.

* * *

"Ugg! I can't do this!" Alex slammed her book on the table, standing and moving to Cordelia, who had just insulted her and Willow.

"What is wrong with you?!" She screamed, Ford held her back. Jenny gave both girls a stern look, calming Alex down enough for Ford to let her go, but he kept his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, we've done the research. Now we just need to figure out how to use it." Willow told them, scratching her forehead. Alex noted that her hair was now blonde, moving closer to white everyday. She was worried about her friend.

"Hey, why don't we find another dead body for the demon to jump into?" Alex asked, looking at them with a grin.

"Yes. At the cemetery." Jenny moved over to them, leaving her book. Ford looked at Willow, probably curious about what she would say. He too was worrying Alex. He was tiring faster, sweating a lot, and eating practically nothing, at least, as far as she could tell, he was a lot thinner now then when they first met.

"But that wouldn't kill the demon." Willow looked up at them. "It'll only give them a change of scenery." Willow's eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh. I've got it! I've got it!" Willow stood, a grin on her face. "Cordelia, I need you to call Angel, we need his help." Cordelia went straight to Giles' landline and dialed without hesitation.

"She's good." Alex leaned into Ford and whispered into his ear. Ford grinned and nodded.

"Come on, we need to meet up with Buffy at Giles'." Willow pulled Alex out of the doors, Ford and Jenny behind them. Cordelia hung up the phone, smirking. Angel would be meeting them at Giles'.

* * *

Buffy paced in Giles' living room, Philip was drinking out of a teacup, but Buffy was sure it wasn't tea he was drinking. Ethan and Giles just stood on either side of the room, glaring at each other.

"I can't just wait here." Buffy said finally, grabbing her jacket. She had one arm in when the door flew open, crashing against the wall.

"It's your time." The demon growled out, looking at Philip. Buffy dropped her jacket and moved in front of him, lifting her arms.

"You have to get through me first." She told him. The demon growled and lifted a hand, an invisible force pushed Buffy out of the way. Giles was by her side in a second. Ethan inched toward the door.

The demon got closer to Philip. "Giles! Invite me in!" Angel yelled out from the door. "Come in!" Giles yelled out instinctively, letting the vampire into his home.

Angel grabbed the demon by the neck and started to strangle him. Buffy moved to stop him, but was stopped by Willow, who ran in with the rest on her tail.

"Buffy no, let him. Trust me." Willow told her, moving to stand by her. "He's killing him." Buffy tried, but she saw the determination in Willow's face. She nodded and turned back to Angel.

The Janitor slumped over and Angel went flying backwards into a wall. Buffy hid her face as Angel's demon fought Eyghon. She held on tightly to both Giles and Willow, who were the closest.

* * *

"Well look who decided to wake up." Spike smirked at the girl who was just opening her eyes.

"What happened? What did you do to me?"

* * *

 **Ohhhh! Who is she? And what did they do to her?!**

 **Mars**


	12. Discovery

**Hello! This is a test. I'm doing this on my phone. If it works. I might be able to write a bit more often.**

 **I don't own!**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

Career day, a day to find out what you are most apt at.

Hence the aptitude tests Buffy, Ford, and Alex were pouring smiled as she moved over to them, her own aptitude test in hand.

"'Are you a people person, or do you prefer your own company?'" Alex read aloud, she huffed.

"What if I'm a people person who keeps his own company by default?" She asked no one in particular.

"Um, I think that they mean what do you prefer, so, if you are a people person, even if there aren't a lot of people, you'd mark it people person." Buffy told her, only glancing up at him once. Ford nodded.

"Oh, okay." She scrunched her eyebrows as she continued the test.

"This is stupid." She said finally, slapping her test into the table. Buffy rolled her eyes but set the test down.

"Come on Alex, it's supposed to be fun. I'm kinda curious as to what I could be." Willow grinned, moving her head to a song only she could hear.

"And take all the spontaneity out of being young and stupid?" Alex asked, leaning back. Ford chuckled from next to her, but kept his head down.

"We aren't going to be young forever." And for some reason, Willow's statement made Ford go rigid.

"No, but I'll always be stupid." Alex said happily, then frowned.

"Let's not all rush to disagree." She asked, but everyone was ignoring her. She huffed.

"'I aspire to help my fellow man.' Check." Cordelia said aloud as she and parts of her crew walked toward them. Harmony had gone haywire and hadn't been seen in several weeks, as had Aphrodesia.

"As long as he isn't smelly, dirty, or gross." She chuckled along with her friends.

This was the part where normal Xander would make a smart ass comment. But she wasn't, not anymore.

She noticed Cordelia glance over to them, but they ignored each other.

"Do I like shrubs?" Buffy asked a few moments later, unintentionally breaking the dark mood that had overtaken two of the four members at the table. Willow, in all her Willow bubblyness, looked up with a cute scrunched face.

"I put yes. I mean, just saying the name is fun. Shrubs." She grinned. Buffy nodded.

"It is fun to say. Shrubs." She grinned back.

"Can we stop saying shrubs?" Alex asked, looking for the question on the test. Ford pointed it out for her.

"Actually , shrubs is fun to say. Continue." She told them, marking yes on the test.

"Shrubs." Ford, Buffy, and Willow all said at the same time, making them all laugh out loud.

* * *

Aphrodesia, or Rita, as she is going by now, was angry when she woke. Yes, she was more powerful now, but she was not the leader, if anything, she was nothing but a minion now, and her sire was too smart, even though she spoke in riddles and prophecies, to be taken down by such a low level vampire. And her magic was suppressed. Her sire was one smart cookie, as was her first and closest childer, Spike. And that human toy that Drusilla kept, he was familiar to her, in a way she never thought possible.

And the one time she tried to do something about it, she was held up by her neck, clawing at the arm of Spike as he dug his fingernails into her skin.

He didn't like that Rita could over power her previous spell on the boy, one that was surprisingly still connected to her, even through the change. It didn't help that she tried to use Tommy to kill her sire.

Tommy had been beaten easily by Spike and locked into his room, and Rita found herself locked in a closet.

"The only reason you aren't dead, is because my princess has plans. Don't do it again, or I won't let her plans stop me." Spike growled out as he let the girl out.

"Now, Tommy boy here was able to get us the book. But-" Spike went back to Drusilla, leaving Rita on her own.

* * *

Ford poured over one of the many books he 'borrowed' from Giles, and some that he bought.

He was so much closer to finding a cure, and two steps back with his trying to woo Alex.

The girl had been distant, probably since he met her, but she hadn't really pushed him away. Probably because he was friends with Buffy, and Alex wanted Buffy to be happy, which, as he stayed there, he realized she wasn't as happy go lucky as she was when she was in LA. He understood that Buffy needed familiar people in her life right now, and it hurt him when he remembered exactly why he had searched for her in the first place.

And that was another thing all together. The people who had come with him, wanting to get turned, had rioted when he told them that he wasn't going to go through with it. Most of them grumbled, saying that they knew he couldn't go through with it from the start, others seemed relieved. And others still were threading him when they saw him. Some had went and gotten themselves killed, only half of those actually got turned, and more then half of the turned ones have already been killed by Buffy, or by one of her Scooby gang, him included.

His eyes widened when he found it. The cure he needed. It was right there on the page. It cured anything ailing the body, major wounds, internal wounds, cancer.

Now he just had to gather everything.

It would be hard, and it would take a while. But he would do it. He would get better, and he would do it for Alex, Buffy, Willow, and lastly, for himself.

* * *

Buffy was quietly walking through one of the many graveyards on patrol.

She heard something coming from one of the mausoleums. She crept over slowly, trying to look to see who it was, she needed to make sure it wasn't a couple of humans with strange tastes in kinks.

But it wasn't, it was a vampire in glasses.

"Hey. Don't you understand the saying 'rest in piece'? It means to leave the graves alone." She said, lifting her stake.

But she was interrupted from attacking him by another vampire attacking her.

When she dusted him, she turned back to find the other vampire gone.

She pouted and crossed her arms.

* * *

 **so, this happened? I'm finally getting into the Ford thing. I don't know why I like bad guys being good. I recently did a one shot, part of a bigger series, where a female Dudley Dursley married Female Neville Longbottom. And for some reason, unbeknown to me, I killed her off just as she reconciled with her parents. Dying in childbirth. Ugg.**

 **So, I hope you in joy this!**

 **Mars**


	13. What is my line?

**Tada! Yay! I'm getting places! Plot and stuffs. I'm moving about and leaving the main stuffs now.**

 **Though, I'm still going to be episode based until Glory. So,**

 **I don't own!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex stood next to Cordelia as the girl looked for her results.

"Oo, Personal Shopper or Motivational speaker. Fun. Let's see what you got." Cordelia flipped to Alexandra Harris, and froze, looked back at Alex, and snorted, before leaving, laughing.

"What?" Alex looked back at her, but the girl was gone.

"What what?" Ford popped out of no where. He had seemed happier today, his mood lifting sometime between him leaving school yesterday and him meeting her in front this morning.

"I don't know. Cordelia looked through for my name, then left laughing. I almost don't want to read it." She told him, motioning to the pages.

"Construction Worker or Craftsman?" Ford asked, before flipping to his while Alex turned red and sulked next to him.

"I'm not a construction worker. I don't like Construction! And what does that mean, Craftsman?" she muttered to herself.

"I think it means, like, being a carpenter or a potter or a jeweler. Something that works with crafts. Oh look, me. A doctor or Nurse..." Ford went quiet.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, looking up from her position on the ground, where she threw herself moments earlier.

"I- I have to go. I'll see you later." Ford took off, leaving Alex on the ground. She watched him go with sad eyes.

* * *

"You guys know me, like, you know me better then I know myself." Alex was there before either girl noticed. "When you look at me, do you think 'Construction worker'?" Alex asked her two bestest friends, who both snickered.

"Uh, no, not really. Why?" Buffy asked, a grin on her face. Alex sighed.

"Because according to my test results, I could look forward to being gainfully employed in the growing field of construction." She said sadly, watching her feet.

"Oh, well. At least you won't be on the receiving end of those whistles." Buffy and willow burst out laughing.

"Well, at least I'm not a gonna be a cop. As in Polyester, Doughnuts, and Brutality." Alex grinned, slipping her hands into over sized pockets.

"Oh," Buffy almost squeaked.

"But, Doughnuts?" Willow tried, looking at her friend with a hopeful smile. Buffy huffed.

"Yeah, I'm just going to have to do something about it later. Now, I need to speak with Giles." Buffy motioned to their left, where Giles was carrying a large pile of books through the courtyard.

"Okay. Hey, we'll see you later right? Study?" Willow asked, running a hand through her now white hair.

"Yeah. I'll see you later." Buffy waved as she took off.

"You didn't happen to see which seminar I was assigned to did you?" Willow asked, pulling Alex's arm.

"I did, and you didn't." She told her friend, looking over her shoulder, trying to find Ford.

"Didn't what?" Willow's voice wasn't as worried as Alex would have thought, it was actually a little angry, if Willow could get angry.

"Didn't get assigned to a seminar. You weren't on the list." Alex told her, looking her best friend in the face, trying to find the fear she was most accustomed when in the face of a failing grade.

"Thank you Xander." Willow turned, making her way through the courtyard, Alex on her tail.

"Wills! What are you doing? Where are you going? You're scaring me. You and Ford and Buffy. And even Cordelia is being different." Alex grabbed her friend's arm, but Willow pulled it off.

"Just leave me alone Alex. I'm simply going to speak with the principal." She told him, her eyes flashing a dangerous red color. Alex gasped.

"Willow. Just leave it. Let's just go and find Ford. Both of you are acting so different." Alex tried but Willow just left, leaving Alex standing by herself in the courtyard.

* * *

"Here you go." Buffy got there a bit too late, the books Giles were carrying were already toppled on the floor when she walked in. She knelt down and helped him pile them back up.

"Thanks. I've been going through the last few centuries of Watchers journals. You'd be surprised at how numbingly pompous and long winded some of these watchers were." He smiled to himself.

"I trust that Last night's patrol was fruitful?" He asked, looking over some of the books to make sure they were in order.

"Yeah. I caught one out of two vamps after they stole something from a mausoleum." Buffy sat next to the table, bringing out her french homework, due next week.

"They were stealing?" Giles asked, looking worried, he loosened his sleeves. He tried to think of something.

"Yeah, they had tools and stuff. Flashlights, I think I saw a ladder, or some rope." Buffy tried to remember what she saw, but decided not to give him the exact things, Giles didn't seem interested in the exact amount of tools, and which kinds, the vamps used.

"Giles, you're in pace mode. What gives?" She asked, noticing Giles pacing slowly before her.

"This vampire that escaped, did you see what he took?" Giles asked, still pacing and not glancing at her.

"Um," Buffy thought hard, she saw a bundle, and then a glint, and, "A cross." Buffy told him, it was a gold cross, the designs looked really old.

"A really old cross, gold." She nodded to herself before continuing her homework.

"Can you remember which Mausoleum?" Giles stopped his pacing and leaned over the table, slightly spooked, why would a vampire want a cross?

"Nope. It was too dark. But I know where it is. We can go look." Buffy said, standing and slipping her books away.

"Okay, good. Let's get going than. We need to find out what they took exactly." Giles told her, tightening the sleeves he had just undone before grabbing his coat. Buffy following behind him with her bag.

* * *

Ford gathered the ingredients needed. Now he just needed to brew them correctly. He could only make this spell once, the necessary ingredients couldn't be found in Sunnydale, he was lucky he found them all. If he had to do the spell again, he'd have to leave.

Ford quickly got everything ready, he wouldn't be sick for much longer.

* * *

Rita listened in on her sire. She didn't know what the 'Order of Taraka' was, but it didn't sound very intimidating. SHe guessed that it must be the knowledge of the order that people fear. She grinned, she could used this.

She would use the distraction to get her own order up and running, and she would get the boy back. She found him first, he would be hers once again.

* * *

 **And Rita and Drusilla get in a catfight over the hot Tommy Oliver. And then Buffy comes and kicks both their butts and carried Tommy off into the sunset, living happily ever after...**

 **Of course, that's in quite a bit, at least nine chapters away, at the very least!**

 **Okay, so, I'm working on it, and I hope to get the next Chapter out soon. Once I catch up to some of my other stories, I'll start writing all of them at once, so more Buffy stories to come.**

 **Mars**


	14. My Line Is

**Oh! Look! Another chapter! This is a goody!**

 **I found out that it is the prompters birthday today! Happy Birthday Logan!**

 **I like where this is going. I might write more soon.**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Alex ran after Willow after a minute and caught up with the smaller, blonde?, Alex eyed the girl's hair as they walked into the school. Her Willow shaped friend has never dyed her hair, why wasn't it red? 'Maybe it has something to do with her being part ghost now?' Alex thought before bumping into Willow, who stopped in front of her abruptly.

"Principle Snyder." Willow moved like she was a dangerous tigress, which was kinda weird for Alex to watch, where did this person come from? Alex has remembered a few times in the last couple... since Halloween actually, where Willow showed a more, dangerous side to herself, like the time when they went to save Oz.

And the red eyes was very disconcerting.

"Miss Rosenberg." Snyder's voice was cutting, like he was reprimanding and mocking her at the same time. Willow's eyes narrowed. This wan't good.

"Uh, hi principle Snyder. We were just passing through, come on Wills." Alex tried to pull her friend along, but Willow didn't budge.

"Where is Summers? I haven't seen her yet today." Snyder sounded smug, like he was sure that he caught them breaking some rule.

"Never mind her. Why wasn't I given a seminar?" Willow crossed her arms. Snyder looked taken aback. He had been here for a while, and Willow had always seemed the timid type.

"You do not speak to me like that. Do it again and I'll have to give you detention." Snyder warned. Willow's eyes flashed red, but Snyder seemed to ignore it, or he assumed it was a trick of the light, he didn't show any outward sign that he saw.

"Well? Why wasn't I assigned a seminar?" Willow ignored his words. Snyder seemed to turn red, his eyes widened a bit before narrowing in anger.

"Oh will you look at that! A big sign that looks shiny! Come check it out with me Willow. Bye Principle Snyder!" Alex was able to drag the girl away before the two could get in a cat fight.

"Willow, I hope you are going to be alright, and are not going to go right to Principle Snyder and turn him into a fillet, even though it would be great payback for everything that has happened... no, you are not allowed to kill little people. Now, have to get to my seminar, and you need to calm down. I'll find you later, and hopefully not in jail, right?" Alex babbled, looking at her friend with wide eyes.

Willow seemed to visibly calm down, her cheeks paling a bit from the angry red they were seconds ago.

"I'm fine. You, go to your seminar, I'm not going to be your excuse for being late. Shoo." The two best friends shared a grin before Alex took off to her seminar.

"Willow Rosenberg?" A man stepped up behind her. Willow spun around with a slight hitch to her breath.

"Don't do that. Yes, I'm Willow." She looked up at the man with wide eyes, a hand over her chest, her usual shy demeanor coming back with a vengeance.

"Come with us please." Willow was lead up to the student couches, which had been cordoned off with black fabric curtains.

"Please wait here." One of the guys told her. She was still a bit mad at her test results, or lack there of, and decided not to question it, if they were trying anything, she could easily take them. Upon turning, she found Oz, sitting on the couch with his feet crossed and on the table. His blue hair had wisps of flame that could be overlooked as stray hairs blowing in the wind, if they had been outside.

"Hey." Willow managed a small smile before taking a seat next to the guitar, which looked to have been modified a bit.

"Hey." He answered, moving a tray over to her without a word. The two shared the appetizer in silence.

* * *

Buffy and Giles walked at a brisk pace, Buffy trying not to go to fast, her eyes scanning the area, just in case.

"It was over here." She waved at the mausoleum. Giles looked up at it, slightly out of breath.

They moved quietly up the path and opened the door easily, Buffy moving in to make sure it was safe for Giles.

"May I?" Giles motioned to the flashlight that Buffy carried.

"Be my guest." She handed the instrument to her mentor. He moved slowly, the light shining on the crypts with methodical movements, checking to make sure there wasn't anything that he could trigger as he got closer to the broken wall.

"It's a reliquary, used to house items of religious significance. Most commonly a finger or other body part of a saint." Giles stated as he looked into the gaping hole. Buffy nodded, she remembered something like this from her time in the past. Her husband was on good terms with a bishop.

Giles looked over the rest of the crypt, seeing if he could find some way to identify which crypt this was.

"du Lac?" He breather questioningly, shining the light on the engraved words. Giles' eyes widened, he recognized the words.

"Oh dear." He uttered, making Buffy sigh.

"I hate when you say that." She told him bluntly. Giles ignored her, trying to remember something.

"Earlier this week a book was stolen from the library while we were out. It was written by Josephus du Lac, who just so happened to be the one buried here."

Giles rubbed his eyes.

"The book was said to contain rituals and spells that reap unspeakable evil. However, it was written in archaic Latin so that nobody but the sect could understand it." The two made their way slowly out of the tomb.

"So, they figured out how to read the book?" Buffy asked, thinking back to the cross, there was only one reason a vampire would want a cross, and that was if it served them a purpose.

"I don't know. Something is coming, and whatever it is, it isn't good."

* * *

The guy moved quickly, he wanted to be done and over with so he could take a lunch break.

He moved into the plane to pull out some luggage, when he heard something.

Moving further into the plane he called out "Hey, you're not supposed to be in here!" No one answered, he saw something. "Hey, come on!" He pulled out his flash light and held it like a club before moving further into the plane.

He looked everything over, whispering to himself, hoping this was all his imagination.

He was about to turn back, when everything suddenly went black.

* * *

 **What? What happened? Why? Stuff is going to go down now.**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Mars**


	15. Sorry for this AN

**Hey guys. I am so sorry for this, I hate HATE A/N chapters in stories. But, I need your help. I have a poll on my Bio about which of these 21 unfinished stories I should update the fastest. I will get to all of them, but I would like to know which you guys want to see the most, that way I can focus on finishing those first. Like, to the end finishing. I really need to catch up with those, and if I don't finish them, I could at least get a couple chapters written for them.**

 **I have longer ones that I don't know how long I want them to be, Such as Kurt Dursley Hummel, but there are others that I know the ending to, such as A Retelling of the Voyage of the Dawn Treader.**

 **Just go there and vote on the poll, it's very much appreciated. And remember, if you vote there, the story you vote for will be most likely updated the fastest.**

 **Sorry again for the A/N Chapter.**

 **Mars**


End file.
